burning_skies_of_a_distant_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Burning Skies of a Distant Land Wikia
Welcome to the Burning Skies of a Distant Land Wikia This is the official Wikia page for the Burning Skies of a Distant Land series... an open encyclopedic guide that anyone can contribute to. Our content is up to date with the beginning of the first novel, Brewing of a Different Storm'.'' '''Main Characters House Ralan Artemis Ralan II - The King of the Land of Ralanos, the nineteenth king in the Ralan Dynasty Alexander Ralan - The Prince of Ralanos, King Artemis' first born son Petyr Ralan - The second son of the King House Levington Jonas Levington - The Overseer of Nezlock and heir to House Levington Beth Levington - The eldest daughter of Jonas Levington Jaimen Levington - Lord of House Levington Sendric Levington - Jonas' brother, an advisor in Good Land's End Brock Soleloc - Grand Madrant of House Levington Quentin Ciderian - Madrant of House Levington Harley Goldshire - Second-in-Command of the Nez Wing House Arbin Sayvin Elouese - Widowed wife of Vassal Curtis Arbin Serin Arbin - Eldest Princess of Kaladan Soetin Arbin - Youngest of the Princesses of Kaladan House Garth Wilmer Garth - Overseer of Mazlock and Veiled Lord of House Garth Wedelin Woodwidge - Wilmer's mother, an advisor in The Eye Characters Andren Colgarry Corgan Lomunsey Crand Bayrich Gordan Alswither Holger Terred Horace Glendale Myron Dansford Olec Sonder Oliver Fenn Rosemary Wood Sintray Carmador Theresa Groveheart William Boyce Houses House Arbin House Bellaraine House Freewynce House Garth House Levington House Logaryn House Ralan House Sonder Cities Yovaris Duzlock Jaded Claw Kaladan Mazlock Nezlock Port Lanebridge Woodhaven Gyle Towns Beggar's Keep Bison Well Dante's Park Ironside Hold Jaeldt Lockhart Longview Marg's Tavern Milkwood Manor Needle's Den Nosereave Estates Prince's Point Shell's Port Sintray's Fjord Solomon's Ridge Swannsong Troutkill Post Veltruve Vismund Yellow Hills Regions Goelyn's Highlands Mazlock Tropics Outskirts Geographical Locations Lakes Lake Elke Lake Isshnu Lake Theresa Laren Lake Lake Sweetwater Tri Lakes Rivers Gname River Kaladan Connect Laren Connect Onder River Overwell Run River Theresa Seldem River Terrent Vhysalin River Forests Dante Wilds The Forest of Forbidden Sanctums The Milkwoods Oceans, Seas and Bays Duzlock Bay Glendale Bay Landmasses Addarin Cave Armon's Ridge Arrich Sepie Isles Hall's Coast Lower Votlen Mara's Ridge Morose Breach Nassey Triangle Renglaze Valley Sue-Tom Line Sweetwater Peninsula Vhysalin Cliffs Establishments The Drant Academy of Yovaris Finley Gardens Fort Longview The Galag Longview Museum of the First Kings Mazlock Bank Merrian's & Co. Rosby's Ruddidge Organizations and Armies Army at the Road's Gate Dipler's Wolves Duz Wing Feral Legion Order of Drants Sevreanic Brigade Sevreanic League Businesses & Coops E.C. Stone Vineyards Nosereave Wine Company Pepperden Westward Occupations Cladsman Travellad Wayer Routes Jaded Claw Mountain Trail Ragesun Road History Battle at the Harbor Cagewall Rebellion First Kings First Laren Wars Rift of Goelyn Wildlife and Plants Elasirhyn Jincara Locklear Lurker Mossfen Olivara Opal Grapes Pica Resin Revverdrop Rubius Mordem Snarljaw Stogfrool Wood Owl Miscellaneous Arguson Krass Bernic Cabrinaro Carmine Down Drop First Order Galag Derby Goelyn Cavaliers Lakeside Houndbloods Lockhart Green Phantoms Murcantz [https://burning-skies-of-a-distant-land.fandom.com/wiki/Nocturne Nocturne] Nosereave Blue Pun Temrys Royal Houses System of Ralanos Second Order Skiddam Wildlife This page is protected by the copyrights of both the administrator and wikia.com © Alterrain Media 2017. All Rights Reserved. Category:Characters